


Monumentum Aere Perennius

by sansaofthemyscira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaofthemyscira/pseuds/sansaofthemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sansa and some of her ships starring in ancient Greek/Roman mythology and history in short, little ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venus in Furs     -     Sansa and Jaime

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa and Jaime as Aphrodite and Ares.

The Olympus is terribly boring and Jaime dreadfully misses the sword in his hand and blood smeared across his face. It is a peaceful time - nobody is trying to kill one another, not the Greeks or other people, which all makes it simply _terribly boring_. Tyrion, his brother and god of wine, is drunk, of course, and his beautiful wife isn’t even embarrassed but openly flirting with everybody invited to the Olympic feast, especially Willas, the god of wisdom and poetry and what-not. She was exquisite, his good-sister, the goddess of love and beauty. How could she not, when she is the daughter of former titan Eddard, whom they decapitated and whose red blood in the sea in formed the most beautiful being on earth: Sansa. Even her name sounds like a charm. With red hair and deep blue eyes - the blood and the sea - creamy white skin and tits that make even little boys go hard, she’s wasted on his disfigured fool of brother, no matter how much Jaime loves Tyrion.

She is lonely, Sansa, which is a shame for the goddess of love that his brother loves his wine and _satyrs_ and _maenads_ more than his wife.

She catches him watching her, the god of war eyeing the god of love. A funny contrast, him, the grim, blood-lusting warrior, raw and calloused, her, the soft, lovely and beautiful. She gives him a small smile and licks the nectar of her lips seductively before she returns to Willas again. Jaime curses the bastard.

Later at the festivities Tyrion passes out and Gendry, the god of smithery, has to carry him away. Sansa rolls her eyes and Jaime sees the chance to talk to her.

„Hello, beautiful.“

„Brother. Are you enjoying the feast?“

„I am now“, he says and grins. Jaime catches her interest and poor Willas is forgotten. „Dear sister, do tell me if you intend to go home so I can accompany you safe home.“ His voice is thick with innuendo.

„I’m a goddess, brother.“

„Even more of a reason to keep you safe. Imagine how the world would wither without love.“ He licked his lips. Sansa and him leave the feast mere seconds afterwards.

* * *

 

She doesn’t share a home with her husband, that was something Jaime knew. He doesn’t mind, though, her home is on the outskirts of Olympus, far enough away from the other Gods. He intends to make her scream out his name. They don’t talk when they arrive in her luxurious manor. The graces that tend it and accompany her get dismissed pretty quickly and suddenly, they’re alone in this huge house. It is filled with nectar, ambrosia and fruits from the earth. He can recognize the faint smell of lavender and something sharper, like rosemary. It is fully enthralling. Jaime has only lain with one women all his life - Cersei, his sister who fell from disgrace and was made a lowly human. She died years ago and he stopped mourning her after realizing how she cheated on him.

„Tell me, sweet brother, now that I am safe, what will you do?“ Her voice is teasing. Sansa’s eyes are always soft. She’s a gentle being, scarcely hateful and disdainful.

„I do believe that I have to make you feel good, after my brother so rudely behaved.“ He kisses her. She tastes of ambrosia and lemons. Jaime can feel his eyes flutter and then he shuts them. It is not a chaste kiss, why would it be.

Later that night, their moans fill the mansion. His name of her lips are the sweetest prayer he ever heard.

* * *

 

The next morning they get woken up by Tyrion entering. He says nothing as Sansa greets him cheerfully, only raises an eyebrow.

„Have you fucked my wife, brother?“

„He has“, Sansa answers for him. „He was better than any other lover I’ve taken.“ Her kiss, right before her husband and his brother, leaves him startled. Nothing ever made his blood boil this much apart from war, and yet the goddess of beauty and love, Sansa, leaves him with a burning desire. He cannot wait until the next feast.


	2. Sweet Like a Pomegrenate’s Seed, oh Persephone - Sansa and Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring with Sansa as Hades/Pluto and Willas as Persephone/Prosperina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.

Willas is the son of the Gods of Harvest and Fertility, and with such he's only ever known beauty and prosperty and abundance. There were times where Sansa, Goddess of Death, felt cheated and betrayed by the other Gods because of her realm. There's beauty in it, too. A cold, harsh environement whose mistress she is and where the Dead worship her and the living fear. It fits her, of course. Her hair is like the river Phlegethon, fiery and red and terrible (but beautiful) and her eyes have the deep blue colour of Lethe, men and women alike forget who they are while looking at them. She fits into the Underworld, more a ghost than Goddess, but the only invincible one, for even Gods can die and she's the Goddess of Death. She's happy, or she was, until she lies eyes upon Willas, the Son, whose beautiful hazel eyes haunt her. He's sunshine and warmth, the antithesis to all Sansa is. She arrives at Olympus to Tywin, King of the Gods, with a simple beg.

"I gave up my claims and became Goddess of Ghosts - Give me Willas and I shall never ask for anything else."

But Tywin doesn't say yes and he doesn't say no, so Sansa takes matters into her own hands.

.

Willas is on the fields of the Reach, beautiful brown curls swaying in the wind. He’s like spring, like summer, warm and full of sunshine, the antidote to her. He’d make a fine King Consort, she’s sure, a ruler of the Underworld, a partner and lover. He’s picking flowers in the colour of Lethe, just like her eyes, when she kidnaps him. Her chariot is drawn by terrible hell horses, just as red as her own hair. He’s taken aback, the son of the God of Harvest, whose byname is Hyios, and when Sansa grabs his arm, he protests and screams (but she’s the Goddess of Death, Queen of the Underworld, her force is brute). In the end, he’s still dragged to the Underworld on Sansa’s chariot.

.

He doesn’t eat for days and a period of cold storms on earth (his father is grieving, but Sansa couldn’t care less). Sansa is worried, for if Willas doesn’t eat, he’ll soon go on to Elysium as well, and what use is a dead, godly husband. She marries him, and he doesn’t protest too much.

„Say, husband, what grieves you so? I shall grant you every wish of your heart’s desire.“

He looks at her with his sad hazel eyes. „Let me go home to my father and mother and brothers and sisters.“

Oh, Sansa knows Tywin is fuming and she’ll have to let him go, but if she could only bring him to eat of the Dishes of the Dead, so he’d have to return to her…

„I see, husband, you miss your family. Eat something with me, one last time, and I’ll let you go.“

He picks three little pomegrenate seeds and pops them into his mouth, so innocently. The fruit’s juices runs down his fingers and he licks it away, as if he doesn’t now of the motion’s appeal (mayhaps he doesn’t, out of youthful innocence).

.

When his father comes to Hades to pick him up, his eyes are hateful. He grabs his sons hands. „Say, Hyios, say, did you eat here?“

„I did, Father, a bit of pomegrenate. Most delicious, I say, but not more, out of grief. Sansa said she’d let me go home if I’d only eat with her.“

There is rage and fuming, and Sansa laughs and laughs and laughs. Nobody, not even Tywin can undo the Underworld’s spells. He ate of the Dishes of the Dead, if Willas wants to stay alive, he’ll have to stay with her for half a year.

„I’ll treat him well, Mace. He’s a king now, be happy.“

Of course, he isn’t happy, but Mace has Willas for summer and spring, for growth and prosperity, and Sansa has Willas in autumn and winter, when it’s peaceful and dark. She can live with that.

 

(And in time, Willas will learn to live with it, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MYTHOLOGY CRASH COURSE:
> 
> The Underworld, also known as Hades, as many rivers:
> 
> The Styx, the main river, where Achilles was bathed in and made invincible. The water is said to be toxic when digested.
> 
> The Phlegethon, or Pyriphlegethon, (meaning firey) is a river literally made out of fire and flows into Tartarus, or better known as the creepy place the Titans are being punished.
> 
> The river Lethe is where you drink from and forget all the memories of your life on earth.
> 
> There is Kokytos and if you drink from this river, you realize you died and start to bawl, basically.
> 
> And finally, Acheron, where Charon brings the soul into you know, the actual Hades.
> 
>  
> 
> Hyios ( υἱός ) is Ancient Greek and means "son". Persephone's byname was Kore ( Κόρη ) and means "daughter" or "virgin."


	3. Goodbye, Livia - Sansa and Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Aegon as Livia Drusilla and Octavian/Augustus Caesar

She’s pregnant with her and her husband’s second child when they first meet. The adopted son of Gaius Iulius Caesar, Aegon, and the most influential man in Rome apart from Marc Antony. She desires him and his pale hair and indigo eyes. Oh, this is the man who killed her father (not really, only metaphorically). This is the man who bears Rome’s future. Her husband supported Marc Antony, she knows, and he lost (if she wants to survive, she needs to move, fast.) Even if the triumvirate has peace, they’ll fight again. It’s a man’s nature to want complete and utter control over the other. And who controls the other, controls Rome, who controls Rome, controls the world. Oh, she’s happy Aegon (even if he doesn’t call himself Aegon anymore, no, he’s a Gaius Iulius Caesar now, too (not even Aegoninius as cognomen)) is celebrating his birthday and she’ll be there, too, the beautiful wife of Tyrion Claudius Nero. He’ll want her.

And he does, and thus forces Tyrion to divorce her, even if pregnant. Oh, Sansa doesn’t love him. No. Of course she doesn’t - she’s Sansa Livia Drusilla, for fuck’s sake. The only person she truly loves is her little son, her tiny little Tyrion Claudius Nero growing so strong inside her, like her father and her brothers. This boy is fully hers, fully a Livius Drusus and she will succeed and see her boy being the mightiest person in Rome one day. But until then, she’s content enough with being the most powerful woman in Rome.

Aegon worships her. Loves her. He says he’ll name himself Augusts one day. He loves her just as much as he loves his sister Rhaenys, who is married to the idiot Marc Anthony. And when Anthony kills himself and Cleopatra follows, after Aegon wins at Actium, she is her own person. She’s almost like a Vestal Virgin, not a divorced and remarried woman in Rome. It gives her so much pleasure and so much joy. Her boy, beautiful little Tyrion will be imperator one day.

It’s all she’ll ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with a politically shrewd version of Livia Drusilla as described by Tacitus, with my own twist: The mother who wants the best thing for her and her children.
> 
> I took some liberties of course, because this is an AU and fuck, Roman history is really complicated.


	4. Your Death For Rome, Lucretia - Sansa and Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Sansa as Collatinus and poor Lucretia.

"Collatinus wouldn't know - he married a Roman after all."

Jaime Tarquinius Collatinus hates war and he hates his cousin Joffrey Sextus Tarquinius even more. He wishes this wretched town of Ardea would finally, finally yield so he could go back to his wife, his beautiful and virtuous wife, Sansa Lucretia. The most beautiful woman in all of Rome, even if not Etruscan like himself. Jaime is part of the royal family, though he loathes them.

"Well, unlike your wives who came here to drink themselves into stupor and eat themselves fat, my wife is at home, spinning and tending the domestic life, like an _uxor Romana_ is supposed to do."

It is true. Most Etruscan women who "surprised" their men are lying around, passed out from the wine or openly flirting with other men. Not like they were much better. Especially Joffrey was nasty, much like his father Robert Tarquinius, called _Tarquinius Superbus_. Tarquinius the Haughty. They are hated, even amongst the Tarquinians and other Etruscans themselves.

"Well, I guess that is true, Collatinus. Do tell about her, though."

Where to start, he thinks. Sansa is a goddess amongst the women in Rome, almost as beautiful as Venus herself, as intelligent as Minerva and as virtuous as Hesita. Jaime begins to tell his companions about her. Sansa Lucretia, with her flaming red hair, is pious and good, she is kind and tends her home, a gracious wife and good _matrona_. She embodies the Roman virtues like none other. She is skilled at embroiding and sewing and spinning. There are things he doesn't tell, of course, like the way her lips taste and her skin smells in the morning. How sweet she sighs when he kisses her lower lips or how breathless she whispers his name when he takes her. _JaimeJaimeJaimeJaime_. He does tell them she is perfect, though. Or as near to perfection as a human can get. _Heracle_ , he thinks, I have sold both soul and wits to her.

The fall of Ardea doesn't take long, thankfully. Sansa waits for him by the hearth, her days spent taking care of the household and finishing tapestries. Oh, the purity of Sansa Lucretia is what enthralls Jaime more than her beauty, more than her wits. Sansa is good. Entirely good.

Maybe that's what enthralls Joffrey, too, because one night she can hear Sansa's screams from her chambers and when she and her father rush in, pure Sansa Lucretia is violated. There is blood, everywhere, and marks on her body, too. She doesn't look like herself. Joffrey had seen her earlier that night, to see if Jaime's words about his wive are true, and he started to want her. Her beautiful body, now so broken and bruised. When he asks her who it did, she answers. He asked her to lie with him, he threatened to kill her and a slave, to say he caught them in the act. Not to spoil her reputation, she agreed, though he beat her bloody in the act.

"It's not your fault, Sansa. You didn't commit adultery."

Her father Eddard Lucretius is as pious as his daughter. He knows about the laws. Better than Jaime. It's why he agrees.

"I know, Father. But I don't want my fate to serve as an excuse to the adulteresses of Rome. Give me your dagger, husband, and relieve me of my shame."

Jaime wants to scream and burn Rome to the ground. Everything to keep her by his side. But she will hear no reasoning, only demands revenge and Rome to be free of the Tarquinians. So Jaime vows and so does Eddard - moments later Sansa Lucretia is no more. She drives a dagger through her own heart and dies. Jaime takes the body of his wive and brings her down to the Forum. Let the world see, he thinks, let the world see what Joffrey Sextus Tarquinius has done. His father is no better.

Rome is freed some days later. They name Brutus and Jaime _consules_ of Rome, and while he loves Rome, not even she can replace his love for Sansa Lucretia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really able to recall Livy's exact story, so this more or less the outsketch as portrayed in Titus Livy's "ab urbe condita". I was really to lazy to read the whole thing again. Even if I should've, considering my Latin graduation exams lmao.
> 
> MYTHOLOGY CRASH COURSE
> 
> Lucretia was a mythical woman who lived in Rome's early years, while still under the rule of the Etruscan family called the Tarquinii. Tarquinius Superbus was the last Estruscan king over Rome.
> 
> It's said that Lucretia's rape and later her death were the reason for the Roman uprise that ended with the Republic being governmental system up until the Principate beginning with Octavian/Augustus.
> 
> Lucretia's story is a so called "exemplum", an example of how exactly a Roman woman should be: pious, virtuous, hospitable and kind etc.
> 
> The story has since been adapted many times, most notably in William Shakespear's narrative poem "The Rape of Lucrece".
> 
> LATIN CRASH COURSE/ROMAN HISTORY CRASH COURSE
> 
> uxor Romana (f.) - a roman wife. Roman noble wives were expected to fulfill their duties in such ways like Lucretia did. It's not sure wether Livy, the first who wrote the story of Lucretia down (which was as many myths passed down orally from generation to generation), wrote the early mythical beginnings as to please Augustus, who was trying to instate his moral laws. 
> 
> Superbus, -a, -um means haughty, as said in the text. (-a/-um are the respective nominative endings in the feminine and neutral forms)
> 
> matrona (f.) - A matrona is a woman who is married to a Roman citizen, so this could be seen as some sort of synonym to uxor Romana. Roman women were not allowed to involve themselves in politics etc. They were subject to the father of the family, so either their husbands, their fathers or their sons.
> 
> Heracle is an exclamation used at that time, it means "by Hercules!", similar to our "by God".
> 
> consul (m.), with its plural nominative consules. Being consul was the highest political position in Republican Rome. They were the leaders in the senate and had other important powers, from there stems the word "veto". You can look it up on wikipedia. Notable consuls include Cato, Cicero, Cincinnatus (the one who gave Cincinnati its name), Crassus, Caesar, and later Octavian/Augustus, before his took the power completely over to him and thus ending the Roman republic for good and beginning the era of the Principate.


	5. Hell Hath No Fury - Sansa and Willas and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as Octavia minor, Robb as Octavian/Augustus, Willas as Mark Anthony (and mentions of Arianne as Cleopatra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry of not posting forever. I'm graduating from Highschool this summer and have been stuck in an endless series of projects, finals and uni applications since October.
> 
> Also thank you for your kind comments. While I tend to forget to reply to them, I read all of them and appreciate them. Each one of you manages to make me smile, so again, thank you.

She’s the most esteemed and virtuous of all women in Rome, better than her brother’s silly goose of a wife and better than Fulvia ever was and certainly better than that African whore her husband ran to because he’s too afraid to oppose her brother in Rome.

She’s Sansa Octavia, sister to Consul Robb Iulius Octavianus Caesar and she’ll be damned if she lets a lowly Plebeian beat her spirit and honour down. She’s a Iulian woman, daughter of Atia and Gaius Octavius, niece to Gaius Iulius Caesar, a beacon of beauty and virtue. She’ll remain a faithful wife to him, even if he doesn’t want her anymore.

Sansa Octavia knew she was married to ensure Willas Anthony loyalty to her brother and she’d expected he’d treat her with dignity and honour instead of this. She bore his children and never, ever interfered with politics, even if she knew her husband’s intentions were ridiculous. Sansa is of the gens Iulia, she has an eye for politics and rhetorics just as much as her brother does.

That’s why she stays in Rome and doesn’t ask for a divorce, doesn’t beg Anthony for a letter so she can go to her brother with her children. Anthony, of course, is outright mocking her but he also knows of her popularity within the Empire, not only Rome but also his eastern parts. In Athens they celebrated her as a worldly Minerva. Sansa has heard rumours that Arianne Cleopatra demanded the same courtesies of their people and fashioned herself as an incarnation of Venus or whatever their Egyptian love goddess is called. Not that Sansa particularly cares, as long as she has the love of the plebs on her side. It works for Robb.

In her heart, Sansa knows that there are two possibilities at this point. Months prior she tried to talk sense into Willas, sent 2000 legionaries to help him in the war against the Parthians, but he’d refused. She travelled all the way to Athens, just to be sent home. Alongside with her money and her legionaries. If that is the game Anthony and his eastern whore want then that’s what they’ll get.

Octavian loves her. More than he loves Livia. Ans of course, she loves him. But they were born the eldest to their house, the beloved ones of their granduncle, the weight of their legacy bears heavy on their shoulder. This is their duty. Rome and with it, the whole world. Where their uncle failed, they will succeed, together, as one. Their fate has been set to stone since Aeneas visited his father in Elysium.

(When Willas dies, she mourns him publicly, but rejoices inside. She took the whore’s children and brought them up alongside her own, not out of kindness, but so that they remember who their mother could’ve been and what their father has done to her. She is Sansa Octavia, a Iulian woman, and sister to the divine Augustus, and she won.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BRIEF SUMMARY OF OCTAVIAN/AUGUSTUS AND HIS SISTER OCTAVIA MINOR
> 
> So, Octavian and his sister Octavia, they were really close. They were so close, Octavian married her to Mark Anthony after a dispute to secure his loyalty to her. So, for some time, the Second Triumvirate got along really well, until it didn't anymore and Anthony hit off to Egypt to Caesar's former lover Cleopatra. Now, Cleopatra was seen as the single greatest threat to Rome, and especially to Octavian, because Octavian was Caesar's only adopted son and Cleopatra claimed to have a son by Caesar which she called Caesarion. Naturally, Octavian saw it as a betrayal, and on top of that, he humiliated Octavia publicly when he started his multiple affairs with the Egyptian queen. However, Octavia was so adored in all of Rome and even the eastern provinces such as Athens, that the people started openly to hate Mark Anthony for the treatment of his wife. In Athens, its said, that the lovers even demanded the same courtesies for Cleopatra as they showed to Octavia years prior. On top of all, Anthony refused her and Octavian's help when he lost to the Parthians. Octavian took advantage of the hatred in the Roman society against Mark Anthony and Cleopatra, which eventually led to their downfall at the Battle of Actium, which Octavian famously won and de facto became emperor of the former Roman republic.
> 
> Octavian/Augustus loved his sister so dearly, he considered her son from her first marriage to a man called Marcellus as his successor, until he suddenly died. He fought for privileges for Octavia alongside his wife Livia in the Senate, who then had the same rank as Vestal Virgins. He even named a porticus after her. After her death in 11 or 10 B.C., Augustus proclaimed national mourning and buried her in his own mausoleum alongside her previously deceased only son. It's said that her brother mourned her deeply.


End file.
